


partay in the common room

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hogwarts Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived atUnknowable Room, a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onUnknowable Room collection profile.





	partay in the common room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

First, I apologize for the lightness of this, I got it scanned at kinkos and appaaaarently they\'re scanners are no better than my own. What a drag.

Anyway! This is dedicated to Darling, who suggested I draw a bunch of people in the common room with Lily and James. Allow me to explane what\'s going down in the common room this evening.

James (left) is looking longingly at Lily, oh, how he wishes to make her laugh so. Lily is cracking up because Sirius turned her hand into a telephone and proceeded to shout into it. Remus is on the window seat thingy, looking at the moon. Peter is sitting on the floor, sneakily casting an angry flock of canaries upon a first year playing exploding snap. At the right table there sits a girl who is laughing in the most annoying way (thus the look from the boy next to her) at the kid who toppled over.

I\'m really pleased with this :D  
Because I\'ve never really drawn out a scene, right down to the background. Also, the marauders and Lily came out pretty much how I pictured them. Notice how Sirius has long hair in this drawing, apposed to the short hair in his portrait I drew.

Well. That\'s enough of that. Comment, my dears! And with the proper encouragement, and a few more ideas, I might carry on and draw other scenes with full backgrounds! Perhaps even scenes that happened in the book :)">


End file.
